One Night
by OwlBeWritingYouFrequently
Summary: As their bodies collided their souls intertwined. One night leads to the biggest terror they'll ever face. Roy/Riza oneshot. Rated M for adult themes


**Author's note: Wow sorry I am really bad at updating my other ongoing stories, but this just popped into my head last night and needed to be written. By the way, this is my first attempt at "smut". I put smut in quotes because it's not terribly descriptive...I dunno whatever on with the sotry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters **

It had all started so suddenly. A very raucous knocking came upon the door of Riza Hawkeye in the middle of her day off. She set down the book she was reading on the table and stood up cautiously. She leaned down to remove her gun from its leg holster, cocking it. Her eyes never left the door. Gun drawn, she slowly walked to the door. She dared herself to look through the peephole, sighing in exasperation and letting her arms fall to her side. She set the gun down on a small side table and threw the door open.

"Goddammit, Colonel," she nearly shouted. Said colonel swayed as he stood.

"Heeeey, no need ta be s'loud," Roy Mustang slurred. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol and Riza mentally slapped herself. He hiccupped and nearly fell forward. She caught him, slinging his arm over her shoulder and wrapping her arm around his waist. She half dragged him into her apartment, shutting the door with her foot. Hayate watched from the couch, knowing it would be unwise to entangle himself in their legs. Riza brought him to her bed and let him fall upon it, presumably passed out. She went back to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. As she set it down on her bedside table, the sound of him snoring confirmed her suspicions. She closed the door to her bedroom and resumed her spot at the table.

"Only Roy Mustang would get himself beyond drunk at 2 in the afternoon," she muttered to no one. She was not worried about him, only slightly disappointed at his choices. Sometimes she was angry that she had to have fallen in love with a man like Roy Mustang; a man who couldn't afford to waste his time on matters of the heart; a man whom she could never truly be with. But this was the way the world worked. It wasn't fair but for the moment Riza was content.

She picked up her book and continued where she'd left off.

* * *

Riza lay on the couch. Though it was only 9, she found herself beginning to nod off. The colonel had not yet emerged from her room but she had assumed he wouldn't. Though her assumption that he would remain bedridden until the morning was proven wrong as the door to her bedroom finally opened. Roy stood in the doorway, a hand to his forehead. Riza glanced up, her mouth open to say something but Roy's voice cut in first.

"I would like to apologize, Lieutenant," he said hoarsely. Riza stood up. "I know this isn't what you wanted to be doing on your day off." He leaned against the doorframe, the hangover clear on his face.

"It was no trouble, Colonel," she said. She had almost asked him why he had been drinking in the middle of the afternoon but decided against it. It was none of her business, anyway.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him. It was then that he noticed a large pot simmering quietly on the stove. In response he walked over to the table and sat down. Riza rolled her eyes but went to fetch him a bowl of soup. She gave him mostly broth – as that was what was going to help clear his head – but he didn't seem to complain. She watched him sip the hot liquid from across the table. Neither one spoke, not that they needed to. And for this Riza was appreciative. She enjoyed having someone to sit in comfortable silence with. When he finished, he stood up and washed the bowl. Riza stood as well.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lieutenant. And I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've caused you," Roy said as he turned around. She only nodded in response and followed as he walked to the door. He paused, his hand on the doorknob. He had been mulling something over during his meal and he was not sure how she'd react. Riza quirked an eyebrow at his hesitance.

"Colonel?" she asked. Roy turned around, his eyes flitting over her face. She scrutinized his expression, trying to ascertain his thoughts. There was something in his eyes, an emotion she could not determine for she had never seen it there before. Before any other thoughts could form Roy has come within a few inches from her face. Her heart began racing.

"Colonel what–" she began, but her voice left her as he placed a hand against her cheek. He tilted his head and put his lips deliberately on her jaw. Riza shivered. There was no denying the pleasurable tingling racing up her spine. Riza Hawkeye had loved Roy Mustang for years, and knowing now that he felt the same could have made her cry tears of joy. But it was forbidden. A love between them could never be in the current state of the country.

Riza opened her mouth to protest, much to her disheartenment, but was met with a protest of her own.

"Forget about everything," Roy said. "Forget about this shitty government and the people who'd rather see us in graves. Please, just for one night let's pretend that there's only us." He stared into her eyes. Riza had never seen Roy Mustang beg, but this was as close to begging as he'd ever get. Still, she could not risk their lives for a night of pleasure.

"Riza," he whispered. Her heart fluttered at the sound of her name gracing his lips. She could resist no longer.

Without warning, Riza crushed her lips against his. Her hands flew to his hair while his roamed the curves of her waist, hips, and back. Their mouths moved together in perfect precision while their tongues battled for dominance. The two stumbled backward, never releasing each other from their lover's grip. Riza thought they would never make it to the bedroom, but at last with some difficulty she found herself on her bed staring up at the colonel. Roy gazed down at her for a brief moment before putting his lips back on hers.

Riza craved for more. She pulled at the buttons of his jacket, causing some of them to pop off. The same fate became of the shirt underneath and he shrugged out of the clothing. She sat up and raked her hands across his bare chest. She released her lips from his and began trailing kisses down his neck and chest. Roy moaned and it made her shiver. He cupped her chin and brought her back up to face him. He undid the buttons to her shirt, letting it slide off of her shoulders. Riza unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. Roy pushed her back down, his head going to her chest. Riza cried out with pleasure and it only made Roy want her more. They abandoned the rest of their clothes and allowed their bodies to become one.

They crashed together with such a desperate and forceful lust that it seemed to shake the earth. Both were releasing years of pent up want, allowing their bodies to entwine much like their souls had in the years leading up.

They climaxed at the same time, both crying out the other's name. Roy collapsed next to Riza, resting his head on her chest. Their breathing was erratic, but their hearts beat in sync. Roy kissed her shoulder instinctively. When their breathing slowed, he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. With his back to her he spoke:

"I wish things could be different." His voice held a tone of regret. "I'm sorry." With that he stood and gathered his clothes, throwing them on in a hurry. He left without another word. Only when she heard the front door shut did she dare herself to move. She sat up slowly, pulling the sheet with her. What they had done was forbidden, and should they be caught the consequences would be severe.

Riza would regret it more later, but for now she couldn't allow herself to be denied of the satisfaction looming over her. She lied back down, wrapping herself in the sheets, and fell asleep.

* * *

Life had gone on. Neither the Colonel nor his Lieutenant had acknowledged what had happened between them a month ago. And no one else seemed to catch on that anything had happened, either. Business went on as usual and Roy and Riza acted as if nothing had ever happened.

But now Riza Hawkeye was scared. Never in all her years as a woman had she ever been late. The first day she was only slightly worried. The second day a bit more so. But it was the sixth day and still it had not come. Riza paced about her apartment, stopping to stare at her calendar every so often.

Six days of nothing.

Riza could deal with people shooting at her and being chased down by homunculi, but motherhood was something she was not prepared for. The thought truly terrified her. She began to panic. Hayate watched her from under the table, surely not realizing how bad the situation was.

She had been able to hide her concern in the previous days, but there was no way she could cover up the sheer terror she was feeling. At last, she stopped pacing and sunk to the floor. She let the tears fall from her eyes as she clutched her abdomen. Hayate walked over cautiously. Sensing her distress he curled up next to her. There was nothing either of them could do.

* * *

Roy Mustang strode into his office as he would on any other day. His subordinates greeted him as usual and he sat down at his desk. He glanced up in preparation for a pile of paperwork but was met with an empty desk. His brows came together.

"Where is Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he asked to no one in particular. The other men looked at each other, clearly perplexed.

"She hasn't come in yet, sir," Fuery offered. Roy nodded and the men went back to work. He excused himself and left the office. It wasn't like the Lieutenant to be late for work, or to not call if she wasn't coming in. Roy found a phone and dialed her number. When there was no answer, he grew concerned. He stepped back into the office to tell his subordinates that he had official business to attend to and would be gone for a while. The men saluted him and Roy nearly ran out of the building. He sped down the streets to her apartment, letting his fear get the best of him. He parked sloppily in front of her building and sprinted up the stairs.

"Lieutenant!" he shouted, pounding on the door. "Lieutenant Hawkeye!" When she did not come to the door he grew even more worried. He took a step back and kicked the door. It burst open and his heart nearly stopped at he sight of Riza Hawkeye lying motionless on the floor. Hayate was standing protectively over her until he realized that it was Roy making all of the commotion. He stepped aside as the man kneeled at her side.

"Riza!" He pulled her into his arms and brushed the hair from her face. He noted her tearstained cheeks as she opened her eyes. More tears began to fall from her eyes and she buried her face in his chest. Roy scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. He set her down gently and sat on the edge of the bed. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her mind seemed to be off somewhere else, but Roy was patient. She sucked in a shaky breath and turned her attention to the colonel.

"I'm late," she said, her voice quiet and hoarse. Roy's brows came together, confusion written clearly on his face.

"Please don't make me say it, Roy," she said shakily. He swallowed hard, thinking he understood what she meant.

"You mean, you're…" his voice trailed off. His eyes grew wide. He, too, was unable to say it. She nodded solemnly.

"I think so." Roy's face went pale. His blood froze cold. Time seemed to stop. He had to tell himself to breathe.

"A-and it's mine?" he asked quietly. He tried to keep his voice steady and calm but Riza could tell he wasn't quite managing.

"Yes, Roy. It's yours." By now the tears had stopped, but the fear was still there. The two sat in silence for several minutes. Roy's mind was going a mile a minute. Thoughts of crying, diapers, bicycles, and schooling crossed his mind. Riza couldn't help but think of prison.

"Plan of attack, Colonel?" Now that she was in control of her emotions, Riza felt it best to return to formalities. Roy stifled a desperate laugh at her words. It was a baby, not a criminal. He put his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand. He took a deep breath and held it. He tried to think of something to say, but prospects of the future would not leave his thoughts. He let out the breath.

"I don't know," he said. Riza sighed and looked to the window.

"You should get back to work," she said absentmindedly. He turned to look at her. She looked absolutely defeated, and it pained him. Never had he seen his lieutenant falter, but she was afraid. He reached out to grasp one of her hands. She turned her head back at his touch. He squeezed gently.

"Everything's going to be alright, Riza," he said. The look in his eyes should have been convincing, but Riza couldn't help but still feel vulnerable. Still, she smiled a sad smile for him. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I'm giving you the day off tomorrow. I'll come check up on you sometime," he said as he stood. He walked over to the door and paused in the doorway. He turned his head to look at her once more, smiling. Then he promptly left the apartment.

Hayate entered the room and tilted his head at his master.

"Come here, boy," she murmured, lying back on the bed. The dog jumped on the bed and curled up nest to her. Riza allowed her exhaustion to take over and she fell asleep.

* * *

Roy couldn't sleep that night. He had to admit that he was actually excited about this whole ordeal. He loved Riza deeply and wanted nothing more than to share his life with her. But under their current circumstances a relationship was out of the question. The night they had shared should never have happened, and up until this point Roy had regretted it. But this was a miracle. Roy and Riza had created life when their love was doomed to flourish. He was going to be a father and nothing gave him greater pleasure.

The next morning he came into work with a smile on his face. He uncharacteristically greeted every person he saw. As he entered the office, however, his smile fell and a worried look replaced it. Sitting at her desk looking at some paperwork was Riza Hawkeye. She didn't look up as he stormed into the room and headed straight for her desk.

"May I speak with you in private, Lieutenant?" he asked. She looked up at him then, her face resigned. She stood and followed him into the hallway. They kept their voices low.

"I thought I gave you the day off today," he said. Riza noted the worried tone of his voice and sighed. Her eyes darted to the floor.

"It came this morning," she whispered. Roy's lips parted, a small puff of air escaping.

"So, you're not pregnant?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment. Riza swallowed and shook her head.

"No, sir." Roy's shoulders slumped and his heart sank. He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Oh," was all he could say. Riza raised her eyes back to his, gave a salute, and went back in the office. Roy leaned against the wall. It felt like all of his thoughts were pouring out of his skull like a thousand tiny waterfalls. He had liked the idea of becoming a father. He had liked the idea of seeing Riza with a child in her arms.

He had liked the idea that they could be together and raise a family.

But this wasn't the right time. He needed to become the Fuhrer and straighten out the country. Things needed to be fixed before they could even consider prospects of their personal future.

Would it ever be the right time? Roy couldn't say. He steeled himself and went back into the office. He wasn't content, but he'd never let Riza know.

**Well what did you guys think? I personally like the idea of Roy liking the idea of fatherhood and being all happy and junk. But whatever. Anyways, thanks for reading and, as always, let me know what you think if you feel so compelled.**


End file.
